Since the mid-1990's, developmental research has begun examining an important dimension of the family's emotional life previously overlooked in studies of children and families - relational dynamics characteristic of the family as a full interacting group. A particular focus in this work has been on understanding the family's coparenting dynamics. The aim of this project is to examine pre-birth predictors of the emerging coparental alliance across the "transition to coparenthood." One hundred-twenty five families would be studied during the third trimester of the pregnancy and then again at 3 months post-partum. Data from the project would address:(1) Parents' pre-birth representations of their coparenting relationship, through study of newly developed coparenting interviews. (2) The nature of coparenting relations at 3 months post-partum, through multi-method assessments.(3) Pre-birth to post-partum lines of influence; and(4) The effects of infant temperament on relations between pre-birth family predictors and age 3 months coparenting dynamics.The 125 expectant couples will participate in laboratory-based assessments at the beginning of the third trimester of the pregnancy. During these sessions the two parents will be interviewed independently concerning their expectations about coparenting and family relations following the baby's arrival. Each parent will also complete standard personality assessments, the AAI, and take part in a marital assessment. At 3 months postpartum, parents will be visited in their homes, where family interaction data, birth narratives, and infant temperament data will be gathered. Regression analyses will examine contributions of pre-birth family representations in predicting post-birth coparental indicators, both before and after controlling for states of mind with respect to attachment and marital adaptation. Regression analyses will also examine pre-birth risk scores, proposed child moderators, and predictor-by-moderator interactions in explaining variance in 3 month coparenting indices.